


Protect

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, injuries, school shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not often that Kurt and Blaine can’t protect each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Shooting at McKinley in season 3, all the ND are outside but Blaine and Kurt. They both get shot but Kurt is worse, Blaine ignores his pain to help Kurt. ND reactions to seeing their two friends coming out of gurneys. papa humbles gentle side to Klaine :-)

It was chaos. 

 

People were screaming and crying, teachers trying desperately to make sure that their students were outside. Tina was sitting in the grass, leg bleeding from shards of glass. Mike’s hands were hovering over her legs, eyes huge. 

 

"Who’s missing?" Will all but ran from student to student, losing count of them almost as soon as he started in his panic. 

 

"Where’s Blaine and Kurt?" Brittany asked softly and the group went silent.

 

"Oh no, no," Finn looked panicked and made a few aborted attempts to run back to the school but a sobbing Rachel stopped him. 

 

Ever since gunshots had ripped through the cafeteria during lunch everyone had been trying to find footing. It was like they were constantly slipping and sliding as they raced away from the danger and tried to find people they knew once they were safe. 

 

Long minutes of terror passed before a SWAT team member came around and informed everyone that the gunmen were apprehended and the paramedics were going in to help the injured people inside. The New Directions clung to each other, eyes locked on the door.

 

"Maybe they were hiding?" Mike whispered. 

 

"I think…I think I saw Kurt get hit," Santana breathed, makeup smeared all down her cheeks from tears. "Blaine wouldn’t leave him."

 

Another horrible silence followed that was suddenly broken by a heart wrenching scream. Tina let out a whimper as a gurney was quickly moved out of the school. The green jacket Kurt was wearing was obvious even with the blood smeared all over it. Kurt lay limp on the gurney, oxygen mask being placed over his face.

 

The screams were coming from Blaine who was on the next gurney. His leg was completely shattered, blood and bone staining his white jeans. It was obvious that he hardly realized the extent of the injury as he kept trying to get off the gurney and get to his boyfriend. A paramedic was trying to get Blaine to stay still but he was clearly not in his right mind. 

 

"No!" Blaine shrieked, hitting the man hard and managing to jump off of the gurney long enough for his leg to collapse under him. "Kurt! KURT!"

 

Sue, who was standing near the group, raced over to Blaine, placing a hand on his cheek and forcing him to face her. The other boy continued to scream and struggle until Sue shouted his name.

 

"Hey!" A slight slap had Blaine’s unfocused eyes snap towards her. "You need to calm down right now. This is not the time to panic."

 

"I…I…"

 

"Kurt is in the best hands he can be in," She continued to hold his face. "Now, you are going to get on that gurney and go to the hospital. Kurt is hurt but so are you."

 

"He wasn’t breathing," Blaine sobbed, his entire body shaking from the stress and lack of blood. 

 

"He’s on his way to the hospital, like you should be," Sue wiped his tears gently away. "Can you get back on the gurney?"

 

Blaine nodded weakly and let out a scream when he put some pressure on his leg. She helped him onto the gurney and almost instantly he passed out. The glee club took a few steps closer to the leaving ambulance before Will held up his shaking hands to stop them. 

 

"Call your parents," He spoke up. "I’ll…I’ll go to the hospital and let you know what’s happening."

 

"Can we all go too?" Sam asked, voice shaking. The rest of the club nodded furiously and Will sighed, nodding as well.

 

Once they arrived at the hospital, they met up with the Hummel and Anderson families. Both Blaine and Kurt were in surgery but the doctors said that it looked good. Blaine’s leg was badly broken and he had lost a lot of blood but with physical therapy he would recover. 

 

Kurt was a little worse off. The bullet had ripped through his liver and part of his stomach, shattering two ribs in the process. His heart stopped twice and part of his liver had to be removed. It would be a long process, but he would be fine.

 

Of course, looking at Blaine you would never know.

 

Blaine woke up in a haze of pain and medication, completely delirious. He started screaming for Kurt, trying to get out of bed but his parents and Burt kept him down. 

 

"I’m sorry," He sobbed out, clutching at Burt’s arms as he pulled him back into bed. "Burt, I’m so sorry."

 

"You don’t need to be sorry kiddo."

 

"We were sitting together," His breath hitched. "And…and the bullets started flying. Kurt….Kurt couldn’t even scream, he just fell back. I tried to go to him but then I fell too. Everyone was screaming and he wasn’t moving, he wasn’t breathing."

 

"Kurt is in the intensive care. He’s hurt but he’ll be okay," Burt tried to soothe. 

 

"I couldn’t help him," Blaine was shaking violently and Burt smoothed his sheets over him, avoiding his casted leg. "I tried Burt and I couldn’t help him."

 

"I know," Burt gently rubbed his shoulder as Blaine sobbed. 

 

"I just want to see him."

 

Burt didn’t know what else to say as he tried to comfort the boy who was terrified out of his mind.

 

"You will. He’ll be so happy to see you’re okay," Burt said after a long pause. 

 

"I’m sorry I couldn’t save him."

 

Burt leaned forward to kiss Blaine’s forehead, wishing for a moment he could take away some of his pain. 


	2. Side by Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anatomyfreak: Can you do a little sequel/finishing up fic to Protect? After you’re done moving of course, I can wait however long it takes. :)

As soon as he was able to, Blaine requested to move into Kurt’s room. His leg was heavily casted and he was still a little loopy on pain medication but he refused to leave Kurt’s side. 

 

Thirty-six students had died in the attack on McKinley and many more had been injured. The shooters had all died as well but the school and hospital were swarmed by every news station in the area. 

 

It was a terrible tragedy. Something that had rocked Lima to the core.

 

Blaine despised the medication and the drugged out haze they kept him in. He could only stay awake for a few moments before sliding back into a deep darkness. And when he slept, he dreamed. 

 

_They were just eating lunch. Blaine was smiling as he opened his tupperware container of chicken salad, and Kurt was carefully pouring salad dressing over his salad._

 

_Someone screamed._

 

_Something fell over._

 

_Then the bullets started flying._

 

_It all happened too fast for anyone to keep up. Some people dropped to the floor but more were ripped apart by the bullets. Kurt let out a sharp cry and flew backwards onto the floor, a hand flying to his stomach._

 

_For a moment, Blaine thought hysterically that Kurt would never, ever lay on the floor. Not in that outfit._

 

_He stood quickly when something shattered his leg and he fell heavily to his side. In his panic he barely saw the blood and bone. Because Kurt was bleeding._

 

_A small hole was in his abdomen but blood was quickly pooling under him and staining through his shirt. Blaine’s heart thudded painfully as he pulled himself towards Kurt, horrified that his eyes were closed._

 

_People were screaming and blood was flying, but Blaine was only aware of the fact that Kurt had his eyes closed._

 

A gentle hand reached over to brush back his hair and rested on his temple. Blaine woke up, blinking furiously to push back the remaining panic. 

 

"Hey," Kurt whispered, sounding tired. "You were having a nightmare."

 

Blaine let out a long breath, moving his head to kiss Kurt’s hand. His boyfriend was a little pale but Kurt was alive. He was healing. He was going to be okay. 

 

"Thanks," He sighed.

 

"Anytime," Kurt smiled, cupping Blaine’s cheek. 

 

All Blaine could do was stare into Kurt’s eyes.


End file.
